Let Me Make it Up to You
by Cat-and-Canary
Summary: After returning from Rumple's castle, Regina apologizes for the crack she made about pine cones. Note: It follows another story where Robin shares an anecdote about life in the forest, but you don't need to have read it to understand this!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is in the same line of the story where Robin tells Regina the pine cone anecdote. Let me know if you want me to continue / have ideas of where to go next. Reviews are appreciated. Thanks!**

* * *

She's gone too far, and she knows it.

Regina followed him to his chamber, but now that she is here she doesn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry."

The words feel weak, and not enough, but it is all she can come up with.

"Those things were told to you in confidence," he says soberly, planting his feet.

Robin is that terrible combination of calm and hurt, rather than angry. She would rather it be anything else. Regina knows how to react to anger; she doesn't know what to do with this.

"I don't know why I'm like this," she whispers, looking at the ground. Her voice grows stronger as she continues. "You're right; I never should have used that against you."

His face softens, some of the tension around his eyes slipping away.

"It's alright, I'll get over it," he says, trying to lighten the mood.

Yet things stay tremulous and she hates that she has wounded him.

"Let me make it up to you," she says after a moment.

He arches an eyebrow.

"Take off your shirt," she instructs him.

"I thought you were making it up to _me_," he says hotly.

She steps in to him, putting a finger against his lips.

"Do it," she replies, leaving no room for argument.

They stare at each other for a tense moment, but then he begins to move.

"Now the boots. Place them neatly beside the bed."

She watches the interplay of his muscular torso as he follows her orders, and her mouth dries out. She hopes he cannot see how much she desires him, but knows that one look in her eyes will betray her and her face burns. She can already feel the angry red blotches blooming on her neck.

_You have been the Evil Queen, how can this man shake you so?_

She swallows hard before continuing, but his back is to her.

He means something to her and that is terrifying, but she knows desire. She could control it. Desire is safe, and she let herself revel in it.

"Neatly," she repeats, and he nudges them with his foot. "Very good. Now the pants and smallclothes. Lie down."

Regina deftly removes her own leather pants from the traveling outfit she had worn earlier. She strips down to her own panties and removes the fur collar from her coat, using it to cover her breasts.

She walks unhurriedly over to the bed, leaning over to stroke his hair.

"Are you excited yet?"

They lock eyes and she can see that uncertainty and arousal fight for domination, but he nods slowly, veins straining against his neck.

Something flutters in her chest.

Fingers curl in his golden brown locks, pulling tightly before releasing him. She traces his lips, then trails her hand down his chest.

"Good," she says, pinching a nipple.

"Show me how you like to be touched," she orders, moving to a chair beside the bed.

Robin's hand grips his base and she clenches her thighs, clamping down as she tries to ignore the throbbing between her legs. He does not break eye contact as he begins to stroke himself slowly, sweat beginning to bead along his brow.

His breath sounds brittle in the silence of the room.

The back of her hand glides up her neck and she reaches up, arching her back in a deep stretch.

Regina watches the muscles at play in his arms. Toned by years of practice with a bow and arrow, she can think of better things for his strong fingers. to play with. She tries to ignore the pulsing need in her lower body. If this is a contest of wills she is losing fast.

Draping one leg over the armrest she parts her lips to run a fingertip over the ridges of her teeth, the sensation tickling the sensitized skin. The other hand drifts down to dip in to her center.

Fidgeting, her frantic fingers begin to move faster as she pleasures herself. She can feel her pulse beating wildly, and her control begins to slip.

_Enough of this_, she thinks.

Regina strides to the bed, straddling his torso. Leaning down to press a breathless kiss to his mouth, her tongue gently probes his full lips. She is dizzy from his scent. It is forest, and sunlight, and sweat, and life. It is everything she ever wanted but could not have.

She can hear the deep rumble in his chest as their kiss intensifies.

As she comes to her knees, Regina can feel calloused hands running up her backside.

She tisks. "Those aren't the rules," she says, and they both know she means more than this moment.

She takes off the fur, baring her breasts, running the cool, velvety soft pelt along his stubbled jaw and down his thickly muscled body. Rubbing her self over his arousal, she slides up and down against the shaft, but never granting him entrance.

There is a fire in his eyes as she toys with him.

She settles back on to her knees and reaches for him. The smooth skin of his shaft is slick with her essence. Working his cock, her small hands stroke him quickly and his eyes squeeze shut almost as if he is in pain.

Regina lowers her lips to his tip, wetting it then pulling back to blow softly. His hips buck and lift.

"Did you like that?"

"You know damn well I did," he growls.

I don't deserve this. I don't deserve him, her mind whispered. Yet she would have him if he allowed it.

"Did I say you could speak?" she asks, looking at him through dark lashes.

She moves to straddle his hips again, and Regina can see his hands clench and unclench on the sheets. She can feel his erection pressing against the heat of her center.

"Well, you can." She looks at him, dropping her mask. "You can have anything you want from me." She can hear the vulnerability here and hates herself for it. But the truth is plain.

He sits up, capturing her lips with force, plundering her mouth. The crash in to each other and she can taste the tang of blood as her teeth break skin, his or hers she is unsure.

Robin's knuckles skim up her rib-cage and his hands stroke her breasts possessively.

"What I want is my cock buried inside you, and to fuck you so thoroughly that all you will remember is my name."

For a moment there is no air.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get to it."

His flashes a smile that frightens her, and she questions her decision, but there is no time to retreat.

Robin quickly flips her on to her knees, entering her swiftly, her body shuddering with the force of his thrusts. His strong fingers press in to her flesh. Robin grips her hips, riding her hard. Gentleness will come, but not in this moment.

Her body welcomes the assault, stretching to accommodate him.

"Fuck Regina," he says. She is almost too tight, but he is beyond caring as she cries out his name.

Her body clenches desperately around him as she feels like she is falling and he is the only one who can save her. Her savior and her tormentor in one. Robin ignites a wildfire that dances along her skin that only he can end.

For a moment all she can hear is their panting, harsh breath, and the slap of skin against skin.

His feels his belly quivers and she knows this is true power. He has such physical strength, yet he is completely at her mercy.

Her body gives in, trembling, milking him as he gives a hoarse shout, her name on his lips. She can feel the wetness run down her thighs as she collapses, dragging herself on to his chest.

Maybe it is more than a game if no one is playing. Maybe that is what this is: she affects him just as much as he does her, and it is enough.


	2. Chapter 2, A Prequel

**A/N: Some of you have asked what pine cone anecdote I was referring to. (Sorry for being unclear!) This comes from one of my other stories. In case you haven't read it, this is what preceeded Ch. 1, and Regina's comment about bathing in the river and using pine cones for money.**

* * *

As the tremors in her body subsided, Regina fell to the side, relaxing in the soft grass.

"Well done, your majesty."

"Have I ever let you down before?" she asked, staring up at the white clouds that dotted the blue sky overhead.

"Well, you've never actually waited long enough for me to get my clothing off before…"

She chuckled softly.

"True."

Regina felt so complete, the sunlight washing over her body and the scent of the forest, and earth, and something uniquely him filling her head. She still missed Henry with a fierceness that would never leave her, but somehow it felt farther away when she was close to him.

They just lay there for a moment, the breeze cooling their bodies.

"What was it like? It couldn't have been easy," she inquired, breaking the comfortable silence.

Robin turned his head to look at her.

"Well, it certainly isn't like life in a castle. Or a manor. But I don't regret anything."

Robin lay back, his arms behind his head as he stared into the blue of the heavens.

"In all truth, it was a bit difficult at first. Have you ever had to bathe in a river? Quite cold!" he said with a smile she could hear.

She laughed.

"No, I've never had that… unique pleasure. And I don't intend to."

"It's a whole other world that exists outside of the laws you know. Everything is based on honor, trust. People help one another, and trade or barter what they can. There is so little that money has no place in the system." He paused, debating his next few words.

"Since we have mostly fir and spruce, pine cones are used as markers if there is a debt."

"No!" She scrunched up her nose, laughing. "Well, I suppose you use what you have to. It's rather smart really."

Robin rolled on to his left side, moving his hand to run his hands through her hair.

As she turned in to the touch of his hand, Regina opened her eyes and went cold.

There it was, a hideous blob of black ink mocking her.

"Who said you could touch me, thief?"

"Regina?" he asked, confused.

Fighting to control herself, Regina collected her things.

"You are far too familiar; it's your majesty. I've had my fun, but we are done here."

As she strode away, a cloud covered the sun, casting shadows where there had been none earlier.


End file.
